Meet the McFlys
by DeactivatedandHiatus
Summary: Rouge's parents are staying with her due to an accident. But they can not stand her teammate, Shadow and Omega. Will this last for 3 weeks. I suck at summaries. Please Review to know that you are reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another story that is coming up but it's a sequel for now.**

Outside the streets of Night Babylon," Catch the ball you tin can!" The enrage black hedgehog everyone know him as Shadow the Hedgehog. The hedgehog wore a beadier and baggy cargo pants. He threw the football across the street to his robotic teammate, Omega. The football hit Omega at his face even though it didn't make him fall.

"Shadow, why is it called football and you use your hands?" The curious robot asked. Shadow did a face palm while walking to him, "How the hell should I know?"

The hedgehog red eyes looked at Omega arm and an idea came up."Omega, change your hand into a cannon." He demanded. Omega arm transform into a cannon.

"Why?" He asked, Shadow put the football through the cannon and backed away to his original spot.

Shadow put his hands around his mouth yelling, "Now shoot the ball up in the air!"

"Are you sure?" The robot asked.

"Yes!"

The robot shrugged and fires his cannon up into the sky making the ball flew in amazing speed. Shadow watch the ball fly and he chased after it. Meanwhile, the robot just waited. Then another teammate came out of Club Rouge.

"Hello Rouge, can I watch TV now?" He said, the bat looked at him and try to figure out where the hedgehog was.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked. She had on jeans and a button up shirt, on the left side of the shirt had the GUN logo.

"I fire my cannon with the football." He explained."Can I watch TV, now?" Rouge sighed and let him go inside. She kept them outside because her life is going to be ruin during the 3 weeks.

When Omega ran though the bar, he saw a letter on the table. He took a long pause thinking if he could read through it, 'Wait, if Shadow come back. He gets to control the TV.' Omega hesitated and ran to the TV room; he saw the remote on the table. Instead of going around the sofa, he jumped over sofa with an epic fail. He broke that table and grabbed the remote. He took a few seconds looking at the table then turned on the TV like nothing happen.

Meanwhile, Shadow saw the ball hovering down."Come on, come to me." The ball landed safe in his hands and he tried to turn back around. He heard a car beeping and he looked. BAM, he went through the car windshield.

The driver stopped the car in ease. He was a white bat with scars on the left of his face and ear. His hair was a smooth white mo-hawk mullet like. His eyes were light blue and the pupil was white knowing that he was blind. He wore a veteran uniform just to show off.

The driver next to him was his wife, she was a white bat. Her hair was long meeting up to her wings. She wore make up and glasses. Her eyes were an aqua with more green. She wore white shirt with a red skirt.

"Jack, you hit someone." She said to the driver. Jack tries to keep on driving, until she smacked him."Jack!"

"Nobody didn't see it, Scarlett!" Jack bragged, he kept driving.

"So they won't recognize the broken windshield?" She complained. Then a sound of a wake hedgehog was in the backseat."What happen?"

Scarlett knocked him out again and looked at Jack who was staring at him."Like nobody saw that." He chuckled. They saw Rouge going back inside Club Rouge.

"My little girl owns a strip club!" Jack yelled in anger, Rouge turned around and saw the now torn up car. 'What just happen?'

Jack got out of the car to her, "Get into the car young lady."

"Dad, no hello?" She was frightened of how mad he was.

"We are taking you into a church young lady." Forcing her to get into the car.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked.

"What is that? You lap dancing on dirty men?" Scarlett pointed at the club. Rouge was shock," What, no! It's a fight club and bar!" Then she saw Shadow in the back of the car knocked out. "What did you guys do to Shadow?"

"Shadow?" The older bats said in an illusion.

"He looked like a thug to me." Jack said. Rouge was shaking Shadow to wake up.

"Is Sonic dead yet?" He said waking up. Shadow looked at Rouge, then the other bats."What's going on?"

"I guess you already met my parents." Rouge said, Shadow was shock.

**A/N: This is another story I'm starting when I am done with Friends Reunion if you know what that is. Check it out if you want to. Please review so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omega was still on the couch watching Robots fighting in a ring. He turned around hearing the club door opening. "I told your mother when a deer you hit a deer keep driving, that's what my father told me." Jack nag, he was carrying the suit cases. Scarlett was helping Rouge carry the injured hedgehog. They put him on the couch next to the robot.

"Oh my goodness!" Scarlett jump when she saw Omega looking at her." What is that?"

"Mom, this is my other friend, Omega." Rouge said, and then she looked at Omega." Omega, this is my mom."

Omega had his hand out at Scarlett for a hand shake. When Scarlett took his hand, robot pulled her and hugging." You look pretty." The robot wouldn't let her go.

"Rouge, tell him to stop." The bat said. The robot uses his metal finger to cover her mouth making a shush sound, "My show is on."

Omega turned up the volume on the TV and looked at Shadow who was lying on next to him groaning in pain. The hedgehog looked at the TV, "Welcome to the Science Channel."

"No! Change it!" Shadow growled. He tried to grab the remote but Omega had his hand on Shadow's face roughly away.

"Mom wants to watch it. Isn't that right." Omega looked at his arm noticing Scarlett was gone. Shadow grabbed the remote and changes the channel to sports. Omega stomped off and looked for Rouge.

Shadow looked at the busted table and thought for a couple of seconds. Then he shrugged and went back to the TV. On the other hand, Omega went upstairs and saw Rouge talking to her parents.

"How long are you guys are going to stay?" Rouge asked.

"3 weeks." Jack answered.

"Because someone had to throw a grenade down in the basement saying there was a rat." Scarlett sighed and looked over a Jack.

"That rat was a spy." Jack talk back at his wife growling.

Scarlett went close to his face, "The war is over for the last time!"

"Maybe to you it is, but there's people out there trying to kill me." Jack said. Rouge was use to them arguing, but there was one thing she hates is picking sides." Is that right Red?"

Rouge looked at both of them with a pause,"Uhhhh…. Let me put your things in my room."

"What room are you going to be in?" The bats turned around and saw Omega. Jack then breathes heavily and his war flash back was going through his head.

_It was late at night at the enemy base. Jack rolled behind a rock and look back at his squad. He waves his hands telling them to follow. 3 different types of animals were following him, wolf, hedgehog, and bird. His team including his self was young about 16 years old._

"_What do you see Eli?" Young Jack said to the bird. The bird was an eagle and pulled out his binoculars on looking at the enemy team. Eli looked around and looked at Jack," They're going to sleep."_

_The wolf and Jack ear twitch, "Did you guys hear that?" The wolf whispered._

"_What is it Hao?" The hedgehog asked, and then a gun went off seeing the hedgehog fall with a bullet through his head landing on the young bat. Jack was frightened and held on to the hedgehog._

"_Fall back!" Eli said. They started running and guns were going off. Jack was slowing down because of all the sound that he can't see and tree branches were hitting a face until he felt something grab his leg and slam him down to the wet dirt. He let go of the corpse of the hedgehog and try to creep away until a metal foot was inches away at his face. He looked up trying to get his vision and saw a gigantic robot with his cannons at the blind bat face._

"Oh no." The two females bat said. Jack ran into the E series robot sending them both go down the stairs.

"We meet again!" Jack yelled. Omega was confuse, "I guess…"

"What the hell?" Shadow said, the two bats came down."I never knew your old man was strong."

"Dad, get off of Omega." Rouge said calmly to Jack. Jack dig out of his veteran suit with a grenade in hand.

"Eat another grenade Iron Giant!" Jack pulled off the ring on the grenade and put it inside Omega chest. The bat grabbed his wife and daughter and jumped over the couch landing on Shadow.

"My table!" Rouge growled and looked at Shadow.

"I didn't do i-"Then a big explosion was behind the couch making in flip over them for protection. The smoke alarms went off using the ceiling sprinklers go off. Shadow pushes the couch off of them and helped Rouge up. Rouge groaned and looked at her father.

"I win again." Jack said with a cigar in his mouth. Scarlett took it out of his mouth, "I told you not to bring your war things."

"I need something to enjoy other than you!" Jack shouted. Shadow was laughing at them until he saw Rouge cross her arms and looking serious. They heard a scrapping sound coming out of the smoke, it was Omega. But half of his body was missing, torso and down.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm still alive." Omega said.

"I want you to take off all your all your army things, right now!" Scarlett demanded. Jack rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, you could see a jacket underneath had two pistols on each side and different type of grenades all over him. When he unbuckle his belt and zip down his pants, Shadow and Rouge shouted, "NO!"

"Go upstairs; I'll be meeting you up there." Scarlett said, Jack went upstairs grumbled and head upstairs.

Shadow looked at Rouge who was sighing. Rouge looked at him seeing him snickering, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Shadow said walking towards Omega lifting him over his shoulder going outside."This is going to be hell of a week."

"More like 3 weeks." Omega added.

**A/N: Jack can see like Daredevil if you ever seen the movie or the superhero. Omega does copy what Shadow or Rouge call people which are awkward and he acts like a little kid. Scarlett is very smart and hides secrets of who she is from her family *Cough* Kills….. Why do you think how she got out of Omega huge arms?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge's father came down wearing a dark green shirt, camouflage pants, and black military boots. Rouge heard him growling by when she was moving the damage table near the door. He almost slip from a puddle of water. Jack sat down on the couch with his boots on the side, "Rouge, I need a beer!" Jack demanded. Rouge rolled her eyes and went over to the counter, she saw her mother come down with her usual look on her face.

When Rouge hand Jack a beer bottle, "Time for me to tell you about the doctor and the assassin out in the war." Jack said, he sit up straight on the sofa. The thief froze and knew that his stories would last for hours. Rouge heard the door shut knowing that Scarlett left not wanting to hear anything about Jack's War stories."Young lady, sit down on my lap." Jack said to Rouge with his blind eyes tracing her every move.

"But dad… I have-"Rouge got interrupted when Jack whistle at her and pat his hand on his left thigh.

"I…said…come over here." The old bat said slowly holding back his anger. Rouge sigh and went over to her father. Jack lifts her up and made her sit on his lap,"…Lose weight." Rouge rolled her eyes.

**Shadow's Garage (near the club)**

"Stop moving your arms damn it!" Shadow barked at the split in half robot. The hedgehog tries to connect Omegas wires back to his torso and down but Omega keeps moving his arms. The place was a mess, papers, tools, and the stench of gasoline. Shadow had his own weapons on the wall in a straight row of size, power, or speed it has. He had 3 different types of vehicles, usual motorcycle, similar tank-car that has his artillery hanging out, and a regular car.

"**But Shadow, I feel glitches when you keep connecting them. And it makes me feel weird.**" Omega explains. Shadow connected at the same color wires and Omega's body began to flinch for a couple of seconds. The hedgehog back away and put his hand on his head, headaches.

"Do you want to feel like a midget for now on?" Shadow asked, he removed his hand away from his head and crosses his arms.

Omega looks over at the black hedgehog," **What's the point? You and Rouge are midgets to me just like the other friends.**"

"What about Vector and Eggman?" Shadow added, he connected another wire which made Omega sound like a car alarm gone off. Shadow slam his wrench into Omega making him shut up. His ears flinch and he turn around seeing Scarlett walk inside.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked.

Shadow and Omega look at each other then at Scarlett, "**No.**" Omega pointed out at the GUN car, "**That's where Rouge usually sits at Mom.**" Scarlett sat down on the hood on the car and watch Shadow.

The hedgehog tries to connect another wire but Omega kept squirming around," Stop!" Shadow barked, he hit him with the wrench. Omega smacked the wrench out of his hand which made the wrench hid behind the tool box. Shadow look over at the robot with a fierce look and walk towards the tools cursed under his breath. The white bat watches Shadow bend down finding the wrench, but one thing went through her mind. _That's a nice butt_, she smirks.

Shadow found the wrench and turn back around,"Shiiii-"He saw Scarlett behind him staring at him with a smile."Uhh, you scared me."

"**That's probably where stealth part of Rouge has.**" Omega said. Shadow felt uncomfortable how close Scarlett was to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to help you." Scarlett said giving Shadow a seduce look. Shadow began to panic, _Rouge probably has that too._ Shadow scooted away, "What's wrong Shadow?" Scarlett asked.

"I uhh… gotta go get Rouge." Shadow lied when he opens the door. Scarlett grabbed Shadow's shoulder."You don't have to go. Rouge is listening to Jack's stories." She was leaning on him. Shadow face was turning red and his heart was pounding violently.

There was a long pause, "I sense heat in you Shadow." Shadow move over and ran outside the door going straight to the club.

**Back in the Club Rouge**

"The assassin was very nice looking…" Jack was still on his story and Rouge was falling asleep. She already knows the whole entire story when she was a kid."Hey!" Jack bark making Rouge jump.

"Dad, I already know the story." She explains. The thief got up and tries to leave but her father took her hand.

Jack put his hand on his chin, "What happen at the end then?" He asked.

"You never seen the assassin again and you met mom at the hospital." Rouge replies.

She was heading outside the door, "I told your mother I need grandkids." She heard Jack spoke. Grandkids? That went through her mind.

"What?" She turns back around and looks at the old bat.

"You heard me young lady, I want a grandchild fast." Jack stood up and grabs another beer." You better find a male fast before I die." He took a sip.

"I'm 18!"

Jack stops drinking, "I see those reality shows when 16 years old have kids. You're only 2 years older." He took another sip."Besides, look at your brother and sister."

"That's because I'm mature!" Rouge barked. She heard her father laughing," Mature? How do you explain this? You wasted your college money on this!"

"You wanted me to be a treasure hunter, you encourage me." The female bat put her hands on her hips." See how much money I have now with this club and GUN agent." Jack didn't know what to say," You better start lap dancing or stripping for a grandkid. Your niece and nephew don't like my stories."

"No duh." Rouge muttered.

His ears twitch, "What?" Jack asked. The club door open seeing the black hedgehog rushing in with a freak out expression. He went towards Rouge hiding behind her, "Your mother is freaking me out."

"There you are Shadow." Scarlett grabs Shadow's ear and pulling him towards her. She had her arms around him and smelling him, "You smell so good and your chest hair is soft." A phone went off and Scarlett let go, she put her hand down her shirt and pulled out her cell phone. Shadow was blushing because Scarlett arm was around his neck having his face smash into her breast. Scarlett expression went to a serious look.

She let go of Shadow hearing him panting for air, "I have to go Rouge." The old bat was rushing around.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Rouge asked. She saw her father watching Scarlett getting ready to leave. A black car with tinted windows showed up at the club door, the horn went off.

"I'll be back… soon." Scarlett said. She looked over at Shadow and gave him a wink went inside the car. She sat down next to a crocodile wearing a suit."Sorry I'm late." Scarlett said calmly.

The crocodile pulled out a hologram profile, "Here's another assignment for you assassin."

"I sometimes think that your mother is cheating on me." Jack said. Shadow and Rouge looked over at him. He pulled out a cigar and lights it up. He breathes in and smoke came out of his nose causing the sprinklers go off…again."I'm hungry!" He shouted.

**Back at Shadow's Garage**

"I call shotgun!" Jack shouted, he ran towards the car. Instead of Jack going to the car, Jack slid across the hood making a squealing sound. Shadow and Rouge had their hands on their ears. They saw Jack take a shotgun off the wall and starts aiming around mainly at Shadow making sound affect with the gun.

"Not my car!" Shadow screamed, he checked out the hood. A huge scratch and Shadow growled at Jack.

"Headshot!" Jack said with a chuckle.

"**Are we getting pizza?**" Omega said, he was in the back seat. Rouge took the shotgun out of Jack hand, but Jack put the shotgun around Rouge neck.

"Remember what I showed." Jack said, he was pulling the shotgun towards her making her pant. Rouge flips him over making him land into the car seat breaking the windshield.

"Rou-"Shadow was about to say something but Rouge had the shotgun aim at his forehead.

"Shut up… and get into the car." Rouge warned him. Shadow back away into the driver seat. Rouge threw the shotgun aside and sits in the passenger spot.

There was a silent moment until Jack spoke up, "That's my little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pizza Place**

The car drove into the parking lot with high boomin stereo. Everyone was watching that was going to their cars or shows up. The car stops vibrating when the engine stops, Shadow exit out of the car growling. He had heard Jack complain for 10 minutes about Shadow looking like a thug, so he turns up the stereo. Those made the two bats cover up their sensitive ears.

The black hedgehog grabbed Omega who still has no lower torso. Rouge help Jack get out of the car, the war bat was still complaining about Shadow." Dad, everyone is looking." She said. Family, friends, or teenagers were watching them still in silence or whispering.

"Who the hell are you guys looking at? Go back to your work!" He screams. People and mobians shook their head until a gun went off."I said work!" They all scatters around screaming or getting into their cars. Rouge sighs, took the gun out of Jack's hand and helps him inside. Jack puff up some smoke and head into the restaurant. At the door, the waiter was standing and watching the odd group that was coming up. _Whatever you do, don't look into their eyes,_ the waiter thought nervously. Then he spotted Jack who was taking in some smokes.

"Excuse me sir. This is no smoki-"The waiter was interrupted when Jack slams his cigar in his hand. The waiter began screaming and takes out the cigar. It left a burnt mark with some dried or new blood around it.

"There is now." Jack chortles, he walk away whistling. The waiter look at his wounded hand then over at the white female bat with rage. Rouge shrugs with a pathetic smile, "I'll be bringing out your waiter." The waiter mutters and walks away into the kitchen.

"While we are waiting, I'm going to tell you a story about the alien abductions." Jack said. Shadow looked confuse at him, "No I didn't get probe! We played gives Basketball in space." Jack explains, he cleared his throat. _Can this day get any worse?_ Shadow thought. Rouge gave Jack the kids menu, Jack was surprise and started to color in a happy Pizza man and human pizza following him

"Faker!" That annoying voice. Shadow jump out of his seat and saw the blue hedgehog everyone know as Sonic was 2 seats away. The blue hedgehog was sitting right next to Amy Rose eating pizza.

"Oh my goodness! Sonamy!" A teenager walk by taking a picture."This is sooo going to be on DevaintART. I'll finally have a lot of views off of Sonic and Anime pictures instead of all that WORK I made!" The teenager smooths her hair back into a ponytail and walk outside the place.

"Can we go?" Shadow asks Rouge.

"Hell no! I want pizza." Jack yells at the black hedgehog.

"Wait, are you two on a date?" Rouge asks.

Sonic was going to speak but Amy interrupted, "Yes!" Rouge saw the chain rope tied around Sonic's body. Sonic shook his head no but when Amy turns her head, Sonic shook his head yes with a worry look.

"Where is the waiter? They do not get it when people are hungry!" Jack shouted, he slams his crayon on the table."Rouge, check out my picture." Jack said. _Can this day get any worse?_ Shadow thought again.

"Get the hell out of my way, mooove!" Shadow's ears perk. The voice he heard was deep, evil, and grumpy it can't be.

"I am your waiter Black Doom." Shadow turns around and saw the leader of Black Arms or his father. The black creature had on an apron and a chef hat.

"Black Doom?" Rouge and Shadow spoke.

"No duh, that's his name." Jack said in annoyed tone, "I would like a beer."

"Beeeer." The creature was writing down on the note pad. He broke his pencil,"FUUU-"

"Don't curse in here Doom." The Italian accent manger came out.

"I quit Mario!" Doom slams his pencil on the floor.

"You can'tas quits, you owes me one more month. I'm not Mario for the last time." The manger growled." Now go backs to yo work."

Black Doom look at Team Dark," What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing working here?" The back hedgehog bark backs.

"Since my army didn't blow up this damn planet, I cause destruction in this planet food… Pizza." Black Doom looks up with a serious face looking at nothing." No more questions. What would you like to drink?" He growls.

"**Got any oil?**" Omega pointed out.

"Son, we would of rule the universe together like father and son." Black Doom said.

Jack looks over at Shadow, "Son?"

_**Black Comet**_

_Shadow was wearing all white with white gloves and boots. He found the inner core of the comet. Perfect time to destroy thi-, Shadow's ear twitch and he pulls out his blue light saber. He dodges a red light saber, a floating black creature with black armor, and a helmet that had the irritating deep breathing. He was known as Black Doom. Shadow and Black Doom kept hitting the light sabers to each other. The black hedgehog back away when Black Doom was using all of his force. Black Doom pushes Shadow on to the floor and pointed the light saber at him._

"_You have been beaten! It is useless you resist like Gerald Robotnik did." Black Doom said, Shadow crawls back with the red light saber still at his face out of breath. Shadow got up quickly and starts using his light saber, he was either dodging or hitting Doom's saber. Shadow hit a tip off of Doom's glove making him roar. Black Doom use his saber swinging around crazy making Shadow goes to the end of the bridge. Then huge pain went though Shadow's right hand seeing that it's missing. Black Doom was standing there watching Shadow cry out in pain._

"_AHH!" Shadow held on to his hand closely._

"_There is no escape, don't let me destroy you." He lowered his light saber. Shadow was lying back crawling away from Doom, "Shadow, you may not know you importance. We had only begun for you knowing your power." He balled up his fist, "Join me, and we will complete your training. We can combine our strength and destroy this conflict. Giving the galaxy a new order."_

"_I'll never join you!" Shadow shouted, he was leaning on a pole._

"_If you only knew the power of the Dark Side." Black Doom added." Gerald never told you about your father."_

"_He told me enough." Shadow slide a little bit down on the pole and look over at Doom." He told me you killed him!"_

"_No, I am your father." Black Doom stated. Shadow's face went all dramatic just like the music did in the background._

"_No! No, that's not true! How's that impossible!" Shadow cried._

"_Search your feelings and you know it's true."_

"_NOOOO!" He kept repeating._

"_Shadow, you can destroy Eggman, he's been reseeding. It is your destiny." Black Doom had his fist in the air. Then his hand went towards Shadow," Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy as father and son."_

_Shadow look down below him, There's a way out. Then he looks over at Black Doom who still had his hand out._

"_Come to me. This is the only way out." Black Doom said. Shadow let his self go and fell down._

Black Doom shook away from the fake flashback

"You know what?..."Jack took a short pause." You should eat with us."

A tear drop came out of Black Doom's eye, "R-Really? No one act that nice to me since that one guy I abducted." For some reason his black heart turn white.

"Dad, no." Rouge said.

"Silence stripper!" Black Doom shut up Rouge." I'll go get the drinks and pizza." Black Doom floated towards the kitchen. Shadow slam his head on to the table, _I'm doom._

"That guy needs a break." Jack explains.

"**You do realize that he tries to blow up our planet?**" Omega spoke out.

Jack looks over at the robot, "I didn't tell you to talk Robocop."

"**Sorry Father.**" Omega shut it. Black Doom came out with the cups, he slam it down in Shadow's and Rouge's face.

"Here you go Alpha." Doom said giving him a cup full of car oil." By the way Shadow, I got this from your car." He added.

Shadow growls and left the table, "Where do you think you're going?" He turns around and saw Scarlett. She pushes him down into his seat and she sat right next to him. Shadow tries moving away but Scarlett was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Welcome back… cheater…" Jack took a sip out of his beer."Black Doom, this is my cheating wife Scarlett."

Black Doom looks over at Scarlett, "Hello stripper numba 2!" He went up to her ear and whispered," When are you available?"

"I'm not a stripper!" Scarlett shouted.

Black Doom and Jack look at each other,"… Riiight." The said in illusion.

"Now let me start my story." Jack said.

_Jack was about 18 years old, living with Scarlett who was 17. He already has 2 kids one of them was Rouge and her big brother. Jack was out shooting cans in the backyard, "Headshot!" he chuckles. Jack pulled the trigger and nothing came out. He look beside him and sat down reloading his gun._

_It was dark and quiet outside only hearing the grasshoppers," Shut up!" he shouted, the chirping stop. He continues reloading his gun until a light red light was shine down at him. He felt the lights heat on him making him sweat, "What the hell?" The he felt no gravity and a force pulling him to the sky._

"_Scarlett!" Jack kept shouting, no reply. The young bat head was throbbing and he close his eyes making him fall asleep._

_Jack woke up lying on the table with pillows and covers, "Mom, is that you?" He couldn't open his eyes because of his head was throbbing._

"_There, there, you fell asleep." A deep voice said, Jack felt a warm cloth on his head._

"_I had the strangest dream." Jack laid his head down."I was shooting cans, and then I was lift up into the sky. I kept calling for Scarlet, but she didn't answer me." Jack explains._

"_At least you're safe after the abduction." The voice said. Jack opened his eyes in shock._

"_Abduction?"_

"Wait a second; this sounds like Back to the Future?" Shadow complained.

"Never interrupt my stories pimp…" Jack said. Shadow saw a bunch of girls around him in the Pizza place eye balling him.

"I'm your biggest fan." One spoke out.

"No I am!" They all spoke and began fighting.

_Jack felt all the vibration in the ship seeing a black creature with no legs standing there looking at him, he had a full set of hair." I mean no harm, my name is Black Doom." The creature said, he made the peace sign._

"You met Black Doom?" Rouge shouted.

"It was you that I abducted? I remember when now, you had long hair." Black Doom added.

"You had hair also?" The hedgehog asks.

"I did have hair then. Until, you and age came?" Black Doom pointed his claw at the hedgehog face.

_Jack has been missing for a couple of weeks because of a championship of playing basketball on the moon._

"Dad, how come you never told us about him?" Rouge asks pointing at Doom. Black Doom smacks her finger out of his face, "Lucky I didn't bite it off."

"I don't know, maybe I want my grandkids to know since you're not interested in my stories no more." Jack said.

"**Then why did you tell us?**" E-123 asks.

"I didn't tell you to talk Terminator." Jack said.

**Later Back at the Club**

Shadow was heading towards his room until he felt something watching him in Rouge's room. He looks into the room seeing Scarlett watching him with a promiscuous look. Shadow had a cold chill and closes the door in his room. Omega was in the corner rubbing a toaster, "**I love you too sweetheart**." He rubs the toaster with his metal face. The robot looks over at Shadow, "**At least I have someone to love.**"

"At least the washer machine didn't cheat on me." The hedgehog said back.

_Omega was going down into the basement where the washer machine was at. He saw the light on in the room, __**Strange**__… When Omega went inside the room he saw Rouge on top of the machine reading a magazine._

_The bat look up at Omega, "What are you doing down here so late?"_

"_**What are you doing down here late also?**__" Omega questioned._

"…_My laundry?" She hid the magazine behind her back._

"_**What mean you're a man!**__" Omega said pointing at the machine. Rouge made the 'what hell look', "Are you talking to me?"_

"_**You can keep her**__!" Omega stomp back off._

Omega ignores the memory," **Too bad I got rid of it.**"

_**Next Day**_

_Shadow came down with his dirty laundry, he drop his basket of clothes on the floor."Rouge, what happen to the washer machine?" He shouted._

The flashback was break off when Rouge opens the door in her nightgown, she close the door from behind and took a deep breath."I can't last this long." 

"You know how I feel; my dad is coming over because of your dad's Waaaar stories." Shadow whispered back with anger. Rouge slap in his face, "I needed that… How can you live with them?"

"What's with the whispering?" Jack shouted from Rouge's room."That pimp better not is touching you Rouge!" Rouge pulled out Jack's gun and tries to give it to Shadow.

"Hide it from him for these 3 weeks." Rouge said.

"No way. Your dad knows things like your mother." Shadow hand the gun back to her.

"Take it."

"No." They kept handing the gun back in fourth until the door was opening. Rouge put the gun into Shadow's night pants.

"What the hell were you doing Rouge?" Jack asked. Rouge look back at her hand that was in Shadow's pants. _Negative thinking_, Rouge thought. Shadow's was blushing for a couple of seconds.

"I was uhhh." Rouge couldn't think. Jack crosses his arms with a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to answer for her." Scarlett jump in." It's hormones."

"OHHHHHHH." Omega said. Shadow's face turns hot red.

Jack grabbed Rouge's hand and took her out of the room. The old bat looks back and did a hand signal 'I got my eyes on you' then left. Scarlett wave bye to Shadow and blew a kiss at him, he actually felt the pressure of the air kiss on his face. Shadow felt his cheek burning and he curse out loud.

**A/N: School's coming up…. I'm only going to updating on Thursdays ****… That's the only free time I have. Please Review, I do sometimes respond back because I have FF on my phone. Remember not to act cool in school; it's not good because it brings your grades down.**


End file.
